


The curse of the cool coat

by Mollybenaddicted



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, M/M, sherlock is a selkie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollybenaddicted/pseuds/Mollybenaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock的大衣就是他的心。谁拿到了大衣就得到了他的心。而在Sherlock坦白了它的神秘力量后，John却拒绝接受他的大衣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The curse of the cool coat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey/gifts).



 

译者说明：

这是本人第一次翻译文章，水平实在是太有限了，好多东西都不懂，所以就只能理解着翻译了 >_<

感谢原作者LadyGrey慷慨的给我授权，也希望能有小伙伴们喜欢~~~

 

作者说明：

这篇文章是应汤上“Let’s Write Sherlock”[challenge2](http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/53511388655/challenge-1-is-still-open-until-june-30-but-were)的梗写的。它要求作者们用她们最喜欢的角色来写一个童话故事。

神话中的水中仙在皮肤被偷走后，被迫的爱上了人类，这些故事通常都以悲剧结尾，但是我想要我的故事有一个happy ending，我保证。

这篇文章没有经过校对，因为我实在不想麻烦我的beta为一个速成的应梗文做校对。如果有什么改正意见一定要告诉我，我会立即改正的。

* * * * * * * * * *

 

正文：

Sherlock想不明白为什么他总是让John陪在他左右。自从Mycroft为公寓做了担保后，他就不再需要John去交房租了。但是Sherlock已经越来越习惯John的陪伴了，John对他破案很有帮助，所以Sherlock并没主动尝试把他赶走，总之并不主动。可为什么John总是能容忍他的怪癖？

* * * * * * * * * *

John爱他，是的，他的确爱他。并不一定要以“我要在地板上要了你”那种方式，但他对他疯室友的爱一如这般强烈。Sherlock让他的人生变得无比多彩、激动人心，以至于John可以轻易地忽略掉那些恼人的尸块、实验、难闻的气味和刺耳的小提琴声。Oh，John总是为了这些事儿吵嚷，但是这种争吵就像一种令人舒服的习惯，它能让大侦探时不时的跟John说点与案子无关的话。John也抱怨Sherlock，因为他总是不眠不休的叫他蠢货。不过John从来没有这么开心过。

* * * * * * * * * *

Sherlock也一样。这种感觉让他无从参考，但他的确有感觉，他只知道当John在他左右时，一切事情都会变得简单。原本Sherlock只是微弱的联结着这个世界，但John让这种联结有了一个清晰的焦点。当John在他身边时，他发现自己越来越频繁的脱掉大衣，随便放在哪而不是安全地放好。他不需要他的大衣，不需要。

* * * * * * * * *

最终John上钩了。当他初遇Sherlock时，这家伙总是穿着他那件该死的Belstaff大衣，即使是在盛夏，他大汗淋漓的时候也从不脱下来。可是现在，他却把大衣放在犯罪现场，把它挂在栅栏上，留在汽车引擎盖上。那次是在犯罪现场，John偷偷拿起它，假装自己并没注意到大衣，然后跟Sherlock一起坐车回家。他把大衣拿上了楼，锁到他的军用手提箱，然后下楼去泡茶。Sherlock用一种John从没见过的样子冲他微笑， 他的胸口砰砰直跳，他瞬间意识到，也许他的确是在以“我要在地板上要了你”那种方式爱着他的室友。

* * * * * * * *

一周之后，他完全确信了那一点。Sherlock无法自拔了，潮涌般的感觉彻底击毁了他，淹没了他，最后的最后，他就连睡觉也要像章鱼一样缠着John。这都是Sherlock想要的。这几个月Sherlock一直贪得无厌，他没办法把目光从John身上移走，没有John他就没法生存无法呼吸，他认识到这就是爱，就像他从前不相信爱真的存在。直到最后的最后，这变成了疼痛。他胸中已经无法承载了。Sherlock知道一切都不是真的，这些猛烈的情感都不是真的，但是他极度地想要爱John，而这是他唯一的选择。

* * * * * * * * * *

John无法解释为什么Sherlock突然变得如此迷恋他。不过这很好，简直太好了，一切都很完美，但是对Sherlock并不是。额，Sherlock变得不像他了。他依然为了案子跑来跑去，依然做那些恼人的实验，依然让他的小提琴在凌晨三点发出刺耳的尖叫，但是除了这些时候，他的世界开始围着John转，这简直他妈的越来越让人毛骨悚然。

 

“Sherlock，到底发生了什么？让你上了瘾？”

“差不多，”他的爱人笑着说，一个悲伤的微笑，“不好吗？”

“很好，你个小疯子，我爱你，而我并不期待你能用正常人的方式去爱，所以我猜这就是你的方式，对吧？”

“没错，John。”

“那么，好吧。”

* * * * * * * * * *

这太过了，实在太过了。Sherlock没有办法再承受它了。

“John，我需要我的大衣，把大衣还我。”

John笑着伸伸舌头。“Nope！你别想拿回它，它现在是我的了。”

“John，我是认真的，把它给我。”

“为什么？”

“因为，很冷，”Sherlock说谎了。的确很冷，但身体只是运输管道，他根本不关心。

“穿个套头衫，”John建议到。

Sherlock做了个鬼脸。John也笑了。

“好吧，你可以拿回你那该死的大衣，它让你看起来很酷。”

John把大衣从军用手提箱中取出来。Sherlock把大衣像防护盾一样卷在身上，他叹了一口气，那些与John之间过载的感觉逐渐消散了，心中的疼痛也渐渐退去了，最终空空如也，死寂一般。

* * * * * * * * * *

John的心都碎了。Sherlock再一次把他拒之门外。没有了亲吻，没有了性，没有了那些越过屋子投来的热切眼神。Sherlock进入了他的思维宫殿或者什么别的偏远的地方。这就好像有个什么神奇的开关被拨了回去，他们回到了最开始的样子。John又开始吵嚷，但是完全心不在焉。

Sherlock现在无时无刻不穿着他那件该死的大衣，就连蜷缩在客厅的椅子上时也穿着。他不穿着它睡觉，但他把它藏了起来。 John真的弄不明白这是为什么，但他恨那件该死的大衣。他想把它撕成碎片。

* * * * * * * * * *

Sherlock恨他自己，恨他的大衣。他想要继续爱John，但是那种感觉会压倒他，而且他不相信那是真的。那是个诅咒，天呐，多么可笑；Sherlock不相信什么魔法，但他的想法在欺骗他。他的家族对他们的护身符和传说都很迷恋。Mycroft的护身符是那把蠢透了的雨伞，他父亲，哎，他从来没见过他父亲的护身符，因为他的妈妈一直安全地锁着它直到他父亲去世。她的儿子们出于偶然得到了他们自己的护身符，他们一拿到就感觉到了一种联结，那种感觉不会出错。Mycroft的雨伞就是把普通的雨伞，跟西装一起买的，Sherlock的大衣是一个姑妈送给他的十八岁生日礼物。无论怎样，他们知道家族的诅咒传给了他们。这些护身符就是他们的心，不论谁拿到了它们就拥有了他们的心。很显然，这兄弟俩都把护身符放在身边，确保安全，不把它们给任何人。他们亲眼目睹了他们的父亲被两个极端灼烧殆尽了，他一边不知羞耻的取悦着他们的母亲，一边羞愧难当的压抑着这种羞耻感， 兄弟俩许下了一个无声的誓言，他们永远不要用这种方式贬低人格。他们要把护身符留在身边，永远不要陷入那种困境中。他们的父亲在发现他们的母亲骗了他之后，跳进泰晤士河自杀了。Holmes两兄弟看见了爱会产生怎样的悲剧，然后彻底绝望了。

* * * * * * * * * *

John第二次偷走Sherlock的大衣是为了泄愤。他破碎的心变得非常苦涩，他只想变成个小人，也许只是为了挑起一场争吵，好让Sherlock跟他说说话。Sherlock的胳膊中了一枪，John挨着他坐在救护车里，拿着所有的东西等在手术室外边。他抚摸着大衣上的子弹孔，他知道无论如何Sherlock还是会继续穿着它。他想象着，Sherlock穿着这件该死的大衣，蜷缩在沙发上对他视而不见。绝不，他决定了，这件大衣必须得消失。他把大衣拿到了他姐家，挂到了客房的衣柜里，John最近越来越多的住在那，因为他没法面对一个无视他的感情又不能碰触的Sherlock。

* * * * * * * * * *

Sherlock从病房一醒来就知道发生了什么。他如此渴求John，就像他的五脏六腑都着了火。

John就在那，在他旁边，握着他的手。Sherlock握紧了它，亲吻着John的手掌，充满爱意的看着他。

John惊奇的张大了眼睛。

“Sherlock，什……你表现得就像要病入膏肓了，你现在很好。”

“我爱你，John。”

John看向一边，泪水充满眼眶。“别……”他呢喃着，“以后别再对我这么做了，你个混蛋。”

“对不起，”Sherlock说，“我常不在状态，原谅我。”

John原谅了他，他总是原谅他做的任何事。

* * * * * * * *

John又变成了Sherlock的全部世界，这一次一切都很好。

除了这本身就不好。Sherlock不太对劲，小提琴响起了绝望的曲调，有一天John下班回家，发现Sherlock站在窗前正在无声的哭泣。

John走过去从后边抱住了他。他亲吻着爱人的后颈，Sherlock一边啜泣一边发抖。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“求你，把它给我，”Sherlock绝望地呢喃道。

“什么？”

“算了，”Sherlock说，然后转过身开始亲吻John，他把手伸进了John的套头衫，把它从头上拽下去，解开John的腰带，然后朝圣般的跪了下去。

“Sherlock，什……”

“Shhhh，”Sherlock一边说一边隔着裤子用手掌抚摸John正逐渐坚挺的勃起，“我只是好想你，就这样。”

“okay，”John说，放任Sherlock继续做下去，他可是个男人，当Sherlock那不可思议的嘴唇放在他老二上时，他根本没法思考。

但是在他脑海深处，他知道有些事不太对劲。

* * * * * * * * *

Sherlock几乎把公寓扯成了两半。他撬开了John的军用手提箱，但是大衣不在那。也不在公寓里的任何地方，哪都没有。

John回来时发现Sherlock正坐在起居室的中间哭，起居室里的东西甩的哪都是，楼梯上、厨房里到处都撇着John的衣服。Sherlock的实验被撇在水槽里和地上。通常这时John会大吵一通，不过通常Sherlock不会坐在地上哭。

John走过去想要安抚一下Sherlock，可是他却猛地伸开腿开始大叫“它在哪？我知道你把它藏起来了，它到底在哪？”他的眼中充满了John从没见过的狂乱，John恐惧地退了几步。

Sherlock畏缩着，他无法忍受John因为他的原因而受到惊吓，但是他已经失去心智了，他知道这种感觉不是真的，因为魔法根本不存在，那只不过是个心理学的小把戏，但是Sherlock已经被他疯狂的家族同化了，所以他需要他的护身符，即使他无比痛恨这样的自己。

John看着他的爱人瘫软下去，看到了他的无助。他要让Sherlock告诉他到底他妈的发生了什么。他把Sherlock拽到了沙发边，推掉了沙发上的书和报纸，把击剑护具踢到了墙角。最后把Sherlock拎到了沙发上。

Sherlock尝试着亲吻John，但是John把他推开了。

“Sherlock，如果你他妈的不老老实实告诉我到底发生了什么，我是不会让你离开沙发的。”

Sherlock哼哼着抱起了胳膊。“好吧。”

纠结了难熬的五分钟，他倚在John身上，这次John允许他了。

“准备告诉我了？”

Sherlock皱着眉，但是靠着John能让他安心。“你不会相信我的，我自己都不信我自己。”

“试试看。”

Sherlock告诉了他所有的事。

* * * * * * * * *

John马上把大衣拿了回来。他感到惊恐，因为Sherlock不会再爱他了，爱他会让Sherlock陷入疯狂，但是John爱他，非常，所以他把大衣还给了他。Sherlock穿上了大衣，他的脸又恢复成了许久未见的冷酷无情。他冷酷的眼睛在看向John时失去了激情。

Sherlock微微点头，“我要出去一会儿。”

“好，”John说，肝肠寸断。

* * * * * * * * *

Sherlock出去了三天，也不回John的短信。

John在第二天给Mycroft打了电话。

“那个愚蠢的大衣的故事是真的吗？”

“是的，我恐怕全是真的。”

“他在哪？”

“安全的地方”

“在哪？”

“安全的地方，John，他很安全。对于他来说，你才是这个世界上最危险的存在。”

John紧紧地攥上了拳头，指甲扎进肉里。

“那根本不是真的！”

“是吗？”

John挂断了电话。

* * * * * * * * *

Sherlock在半夜回来了，看见John正在椅子里等他，John看起来几天没睡了。

“过来坐下，”John说。

Sherlock坐下了，看起来就像他自己，尽管他还喜欢John，但是一切都结束了。他可以正常的看着John了，不再绝望地渴求着靠近他，不再强烈地想讨John的欢心。有关那些强烈感情的记忆变得模糊不清，就像一切都发生在已经褪色的梦里。

“我有个提议，”John说。

“我知道，”Sherlock说，他已经知道John想要说什么了。

“偶尔把大衣给我，无论你什么时候想要我都会把它还给你。”

“你不会的，即使你认为你会，但是你不会。”

John的目光柔和下来，充满怜爱的看着Sherlock，“我当然会还你，你为什么会那么想？”

“我妈给我爸许下了同样的承诺”Sherlock说，“但是随着时间流逝，她一直留着它，我甚至不知道它到底是什么，但她保存着它，到最后，他完全失去了自我，以至于没法再要回护身符，因为他知道那可能会让妈妈不高兴。John你可能不会理解，我在身体上不会做出让你不开心的事，那么做会让我完完全全的绝望。现在你知道这意味着什么了吧，这意味着如果我们这么做，我将永远不可能要求你把大衣还给我。”

“Hmm，那我定期把它还给你怎么样？不管你要不要。”

Sherlock叹口气，“你为什么会这么做？”

“因为我爱你Sherlock。”

“这更像是你留着大衣的原因。”

“不，对我来讲，这是我想让你更有安全感的原因，我想让你 _想要_ 爱我，而不是因为这些而恨自己。”

Sherlock皱着眉头，“那不会管用的。”

John耸耸肩，“好吧，一切随你。”

Sherlock紧张的吞咽了一下，“你要离开我了吗？”

John笑了，他眼中闪烁着Sherlock看不懂的东西。“不，我永远不会离开你。”

* * * * * * * * *

John知道如果他说不伤心那是假话，但他爱Sherlock不是因为Sherlock突然迷恋上了他，而是因为Sherlock无与伦比，这一点一直没变。

所以John还是追着罪犯满伦敦跑，强迫Sherlock在早上吃面包，收拾公寓，吵吵嚷嚷，之后，一个人的时候，细细安抚自己破碎的心。

* * * * * * * * *

John上班走了之后Mycroft来了，Sherlock正在厨房摆弄显微镜，依然穿着大衣。

“你想干什么？”Sherlock骂着说。

“别这么做”Mycroft说。

“你在说什么？”

“你知道我在说什么”

Sherlock皱着眉头，“滚开，这跟你没关系，去搞垮一个小国的经济或者什么别的。”

“你是我弟弟，我关心你，我不想看你最后像父亲一样。”

“关心毫无用处”Sherlock说，用Mycroft自己说过的话把他噎回去。

“千万不要忘记”

Mycroft甩着雨伞走了。

* * * * * * * * *

John回家发现Sherlock的大衣在他床上，而Sherlock神色惶恐地坐在起居室。John吻了他，Sherlock抓着他的套头衣，完全融化在这个吻中，但是John后退了一步然后笑着把大衣递给他。

“我不想要它了”Sherlock说。

“我不在乎，我想你把它拿回去。”

“但是为什么？求你了John，让我再多爱你一会，我能处理好，我发誓我能。”

“我知道你能，不过这次我想让你把它拿回去。”

Sherlock很绝望，John不想要他，他的神色垮了下来。

John叹了口气，把大衣披到Sherlock肩膀上。

“为什么？”Sherlock问，他现在不仅仅是疑惑，恐惧的感觉已经浸入他的梦魇。

“我想要尝试一个实验，”John说。

“Ah，”Sherlock说，“我不认为你会喜欢那结果。”

John耸耸肩说“可能不呢，告诉我我可以做个实验。”

Sherlock用他那冷酷的分析人的目光看着John，“那好吧”。

John的手轻抚着Sherlock的脸，Sherlock感觉那很温暖而且并非不愉快。John唇按在了Sherlock的唇上，那也并非不愉快，但这不能让他后颈颤抖，或者让胸中充满暖流。这根其他的感觉没什么不同。

“这可以吗？”John问。

“很好，”Sherlock说。

“我可以，有可能吗，在我想吻你的时候就吻你？”

“只要不在有案子的时候。”Sherlock说。

“没问题。”

* * * * * * * *

John又一次不停的抚摸他，在他泡茶的时候轻抚Sherlock的头发，在沙发上拥抱，不停地亲吻，不明原因的，这些Sherlock都可以忍受。有时Sherlock会咬他或者拍掉John的手。

“我正在思考John！”

John耸耸肩慢慢坐回到他的椅子上。“Okay。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛“okay？”

“你可以拒绝，Sherlock，任何时候。不用给出原因。”

“那是当然”Sherlock嘀咕着，“我不需要你的特许”

“难道你需要？”

Sherlock在沙发上猛地翻个身，把脸埋到沙发背里。

**********

“John，你的实验失败了，我什么都感觉不到。”Sherlock有一天在安吉洛餐厅吃晚饭时说。

“谁说那是我实验的内容的？”

Sherlock朝他眨眨眼，“难道不是？”

John只是耸耸肩内疚的看着他的意大利调味饭。

“拿走我的大衣吧”Sherlock说，“就今晚，你可以明天早上还给我。”

“不”John说。

“我想让你这么做”Sherlock坚持着。

“为什么？”

“什么？”

“你听到了，我问你为什么，你为什么想要这么做？”John目光严厉，几乎是愤怒。

“我……”Sherlock发现他的大脑不管用了，他想不出一个好原因，他无缘由的想要这个，想要John拿走他的大衣。

“当你能告诉我你为什么想这么做时，我会拿走它的。”

Sherlock双手合十放在嘴边，盯着窗外。

**********

当天晚上，Sherlock潜到了John房间里摇醒了他，他还穿着那件大衣。

“ughmrff”John嘟囔着，“Sh’lock，现在是凌晨四点。”

“我 _想要_ 爱你”Sherlock说。

John叹了口气，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，“我知道”

Sherlock没预料到John这种反应，“那你为什么不……”

“我必须要知道为什么，Sherlock，我需要知道你为什么想要爱我但却不能放开你自己。”John坐起来把Sherlock拉进怀里，Sherlock接受了。

“我告诉过你为什么”

“不，你告诉过我如果我拿走你的大衣，你就会被迫爱上我，你并没有说穿着它就会让你失去爱的能力，那也是诅咒的一部分吗？你是忘记告诉我这部分了吗？”

“Oh”Sherlock说，“所以这就是为什么你要抚摸我、亲吻我。”

“是的”John说。

“但这不管用”

“也许只是现在还没，而你现在在这，求着我允许你爱我，为什么？”

Sherlock沉默着，John躺到一边让Sherlock的胳膊环抱着他，重新睡着了。

Sherlock没有睡，但也没有离开。

**********

Sherlock试图再一次把大衣留在John的床上，但John只是摇着头把它还给了他，在Sherlock不穿大衣的时候John甚至不吻他。

“求你了John，就一个吻，在我还能感觉的时候。”

“如果你把大衣穿上我会吻你的，”John说。

Sherlock照做了，John笑着亲吻了他。这一次，Sherlock试图吻回去，但那感觉很笨拙、很混乱，他抽身擦掉了流到下巴上的口水，实际上那很恶心，但是John在笑看起来很满足，所以Sherlock也不那么在意了。

**********

有时候，Sherlock会爬上John的床，他从不睡觉，只是躺在John温暖的身体旁边，抱着他，有时是被抱着，继续他的思考。这对他的大脑来讲就像润滑剂，让他思考的更快更顺滑。

**********

“性爱”Sherlock说。

“什么？”John正举着他的茶杯。

“我说了，性爱。”Sherlock说。

“那怎么了？”

“我想要做爱，跟你。”

John放下了他的茶杯。严厉的看了Sherlock一眼，“不，你并不想，你想让自己想跟我做爱，但实际不是这样。”

“但你想要不是吗？我一直在要求做你想做的事，一直试图给你，但你并不从我这拿走！为什么John？为什么？”Sherlock大吼道，比在犯罪现场发现Anderson在他来之前移动了尸体还生气。

“原因之一就是因为我爱你Sherlock，你并不傻，别问我傻问题。”

Sherlock走了出去砰的一声关上了公寓门。

**********

Sherlock回来的时候天色已晚，John还坐在他的椅子里看一本他喜欢的有点无趣的犯罪小说。Sherlock悄悄地走近他，抓过书把它扔到墙角，然后拉起John给了他一个激烈的吻。John的手臂缠绕着Sherlock急切的回吻过去。他们的牙齿碰在一起，John尝起来像茶、威士忌和罐装肉，他显然晚餐吃的这个。他闻起来是便宜的男士洗发水、洗衣液和威士忌的味道。

Sherlock退后一步，“你醉了。”

John耸耸肩笑着说“一点，只喝了一点。”

他没有口齿不清也没有双脚发软。足够清醒。Sherlock又吻了他一次，迫切的希望自己能喜欢这个，停下推理和感觉，但是他不能。而John很明显喜欢这个，他一直在微笑，瞳孔扩大，呼吸变得急促。

Sherlock一次又一次的亲吻他，然而并没有比他第一次这么做时更愉快。

但无论如何，他还是一直吻到John愉快的瘫软到椅子里，用充满惊叹与爱慕的眼神盯着Sherlock，那眼中包含了太多的爱。

Sherlock睡在了John床上，他的胸膛能感觉到暖意，不是那种激情澎湃的灼烧，是一些别的。Sherlock感觉很安全。他睡着了。

**********

几晚过后，Sherlock脱下了他的大衣放到了椅子上。

“Sherlock”John温和的说。

“我没有让你拿走它，我不是在把它给你，我只是想更亲密的感觉你”Sherlock说，“你能抱着我一起看电视吗？”

“好”John说“当然。”

John坐在沙发上Sherlock倚着他。John用手臂环着Sherlock的后背，在他额头印下一吻。Sherlock颤抖了一下。他跟John惊奇的相互看着。

“再做一次”Sherlock呢喃道。

John又吻了他，Sherlock胳膊上起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Sherlock坐起身，立刻把嘴唇贴上John的，分开它们好让John能按他喜欢的方式把舌头申进来。

当然，那还是让人觉得恶心。Sherlock抽回身，脸上满是失望的表情。

“没关系”John说，一边用温暖的手轻抚着Sherlock的颧骨。

“不，我不想这样。”Sherlock生气的跺着脚进了卧室。

他没有拿他的大衣，但John也没有。直到早上大衣都在椅子上。

**********

“那很疼”Sherlock最终承认。

“什么？”John问。

“不能跟你在一起，让我感觉整个人都空了，我喜欢做的事情都变得索然无味，求你了John，算是可怜我，就一个晚上。”

John叹着气“我不是圣人，别再求我了。”

Sherlock俯视着他的矮个室友，“ _让我_ 爱你，你个白痴！”

John把他推回去“那就爱我呀！我没有阻止你！”

“我 _确实_ 爱你！”Sherlock大吼着。

他们震惊的看着对方，这不是谎言，他们都知道这点。

“拿走你的大衣”John柔声说。

Sherlock把大衣拿起来递给了John，他摇摇头“把它铺到地板上。”

Sherlock挑了下眉，不过还是按John说的做了。

“坐下”John对着大衣比了个手势，“坐那。”

Sherlock坐在他的大衣上，长腿横着伸出去。

John在他身前跪下，在他额头轻柔的按下一吻。Sherlock又开始颤抖了。他沉迷于这件他身体允许他做的事，“John求你，继续。”

John一直亲吻着Sherlock的额头，直到他全身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。一声轻微的沉吟飘了出来，Sherlock笑着对John说“这太美妙了。”

John又一次亲吻他的额头，缓缓的抚摸着他的脸，温暖、细腻、舒服。他的手滑到Sherlock的扣子上，抬起眼征求同意。Sherlock点点头，很好奇John接下来会做什么。

John解开了他的衬衫扣子拉出下摆，把Sherlock的衬衫从肩膀上脱掉，然后坐回到脚跟上看着他。剧烈的喘息着。

“John，你勃起了。”Sherlock说。

John笑了，“现在暂时先别管它。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，但是感觉很愉快，“你认为我很有吸引力。”

John咯咯笑出来“你才知道？上帝呀Sherlock，你太美了，我能用整个下半辈子就这么看着你。”

“我不会总这么有吸引力的，我会变老。”Sherlock说。

“但我会一直都认为你很美。”

“你太感情用事了。”Sherlock嘲笑着John，不过又一次，他在暗暗地开心。

“你呢？你认为我有吸引力吗？”

Sherlock思考了一下这个问题。“你很强壮，是战争英雄，你的五官匀称，笑的时候牙齿整齐，我喜欢你那道伤疤，办案的时候你打人对我真是种刺激，暴力的时候你简直在闪闪发光。”

John摇摇头笑了“那并没回答我的问题。”

Sherlock内疚的低下头看着大衣里衬。“有时候我喜欢你碰触我，有时候我并不在意，可有时候那……”Sherlock顿住了。他不想坦白他觉得那些吻很恶心，让John觉得被羞辱，他知道John是个接吻高手，他还隐约记得John保存大衣那段时间，那些迷乱的吻。

“It’s okay”John说。他抚摸着Sherlock的太阳穴，那些鸡皮疙瘩又回到他的肩膀上。John亲吻他的肩膀，那让他后背也起了鸡皮疙瘩。John沿着他的脊椎一路吻下去，Sherlock脑中的嗡嗡声更大了。John吻的越多嗡嗡声越大，直到Sherlock开始无法思考，只有幸福的嗡嗡声激动的充斥着每个角落。

“Sherlock，”John说。

“Hmmm？”Sherlock张开眼看见了John闪耀着幸福火花的双眼。

“你勃起了。”

是的，这解释了这种压力。“Oh，有一阵了。”Sherlock说。

“我很乐意把它放进我嘴里”John说。

Sherlock皱了皱眉，他不想毁掉这一刻。“那听起来有点……不卫生。”

“额，是有点。”

“你能继续做你刚才一直做的事吗？”

“当然”John说，然后继续亲吻Sherlock的额头。

他花了整整一晚的时间，无数次亲吻Sherlock，让他的头脑被嗡嗡声填满。Sherlock不想结束，但是最后John累了，他把Sherlock拖上床，让他像毯子一样抱着自己。

Sherlock坚挺的勃起戳着John的屁股，这些感觉让Sherlock几乎哭喊出来。

“Ahhh! Jooohn!”

“Hmmm？”困倦的John迷糊的哼哼着。

“我改主意了。可以吗？”

John翻过身打开灯，他从Sherlock眼中和微笑中看到了极度的渴望。“Oh, yes, love, yes.”

当John把他下面含进嘴里时，Sherlock轻声啜泣着颤抖着。之前所有那些祈求潮涌般击中了他，压倒性的感觉将他推向崩溃。John在他颤抖哭泣的时候抓住他，轻轻地说着爱抚的话与情话。

Sherlock很惊恐，他的大衣还摊在客厅的地板上，而不是被John所拥有。

**********

Sherlock试着把大衣披在身上让自己平静，但这不管用了。这不同于大衣被John拿走时他感受的狂乱激情的世界，但这也很让人分心。他发现他在做让John开心的事，烤土司，清理冰箱，频繁地亲吻John。虽然那依旧有点恶心，但他不那么在意了，因为John很享受。

John的嘴唇十分慷慨，而Sherlock克服了反感，学会了用手把John带到高潮。他们让彼此融化，这远比黏糊糊的混乱引起的不适来的值得。

Sherlock开始不经John的碰触就勃起，在John早上洗完澡围着毛巾在公寓走来走去时，在John愤怒的冲Anderson挥手、大喊时。

一天，一场追逐后John在巷子里用枪打晕了嫌疑人，Sherlock一把拉过John把他按在墙上，抵着他摩擦着。John脸上有血，不是他自己的。Sherlock舔干净了他，John颤抖了。

“Sherlock，那可不安全。”他说。

“不太好？”Sherlock在John耳边低声说。

John沉吟着，“我是个医生，那可不太好，可能会得病。”

“Mhmm”Sherlock轻哼着“那你的怎么样？我能吃到你的吗？”

“Oh，天呐，Sherlock，”John连口齿都不清了。

Sherlock和John额头相抵，大衣从身上落下，“我在想等我们到家时我会操你。”

John从墙上瘫软下去，Sherlock不得不拽着他去拦出租车，昏迷不醒的罪犯被忘在一边。

**********

几个月之后，在沙发上享受无尽的温存的夜晚后，在重新定义了各种可用的平面和小巷之后，John把Sherlock的大衣锁在了他的军用手提箱里。

Sherlock甚至没有注意到这点，因为一切都没变。


End file.
